


Deadly Game of Sex

by MasterYoshi



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterYoshi/pseuds/MasterYoshi
Summary: On the tragic timeline of Future Trunks, one forgotten warrior lived his life in fear of the Android Terror, ever since they came out of their lab, Master Roshi hid himself away from them, but after weeks trapped in a tight Submarine with his friends he could no longer control his lust and made his way back home to find some material to relief himself, but once there he found way more than what he was looking for.
Relationships: Android 18/Master Roshi (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Deadly Game of Sex

Ever since Goku died things only got worse, the Androids seemed to be unstoppable, destroying city after city, killing entire villages and setting the world ablaze, the Z Warriors tried to combat them but they failed one by one until all the world had left was the only son of Goku, Son Gohan, and the young Trunks, who were the only ones brave enough to go against their terror.

But there were those who chose to hide, they knew they didn’t stand a chance against the Androids and decided to save themselves rather than die, those were Master Roshi, his Turtle, Oolong and Puar, who were stuck on a submarine listening about the destruction caused by the Androids.

They were stuck in there for weeks now, there were many times Roshi wanted to leave and challenge the Androids, even if he knew he wouldn’t stand a chance, but his friends convinced him not to do so.

But besides fighting the Androids there was another urgent reason why he wanted to get out, the submarine they were using was overloaded with so much people inside and they had very little privacy to do their business.

Roshi’s urges were getting stronger by the day, he HAD to get out of there even if it meant his death, and so he waited until nightfall, when everyone was asleep he quietly left the Submarine and swam towards his Kame House, taking only one Senzu Bean, hoping he wouldn’t have to use it.

The night was dark, the water was cold and the distance between himself and his goal was long, but it didn’t matter, if he spent another day without masturbating he felt like his balls would explode, and after a few hours swimming he finally reached his old house in his private little island.

Surprisingly the house was still intact, a bit messy but no signs of destruction, it was dark but he didn’t turn any lights on, not wanting to run the risk of announcing his presence to the Androids, just in case they were close, but he didn’t need light, he knew exactly where his treasure was, a stash of magazine hidden in his closet in his upstairs room.

Roshi got there with relative ease and found what he was looking for, dozens of dirty magazines with hundreds of erotic pictures in each one of them, more than enough to satisfy him for at least a few more weeks, but hell, since he was already there he could very well go downstairs and watch a couple movies while he’s at it.

That was his plan but it was quickly interrupted, from downstairs he heard footsteps and the sound of two voices, a man and a woman, talking about something.

— Why does everyone keep interrupting our fun? – The man asked.  
— I don’t know, maybe it’s because we keep killing them. – The woman responded.  
— But that’s the fun part! – The man continued – Except that kid with the purple hair, he’s a bit annoying.  
— We’ll kill him eventually, and waiting will only make it better when it happens! – Said the woman – But another day, I’m tired now…

“Purple hair?” Roshi thought, could they be talking about Trunks?

— No you’re not, we can’t get tired. – The man responded – Android stuff, remember?

“Android?!” Now Roshi understood, those two voices he was hearing belonged to the Androids that he feared so much, he was in much bigger trouble than he thought!

— That means I want to be left alone, shoo already. – The woman responded.  
— Geez, show some love to your brother. – Said the man – I think a saw some soldiers preparing an attack on a town south of here, wanna come with me?  
— No, I think I’ll stay here for a while. – Said the woman.  
— Well, more fun for me then! – The man responded – I’ll probably be out the entire night, see ya tomorrow!

Android 17 flew away from the house, leaving only Roshi and 18 alone, Roshi had to find a way to get out of there as fast as possible without alarming 18 or else he would be doomed, and without being able to fly that meant he had to walk downstairs and swim all the way back to the submarine.

One step at a time he descended the staircase and got to the living room, there he could see a young blonde woman with blue eyes watching TV with a bored look on her face, he couldn’t see what she was watching but he could hear it, loud moans and the sound of slaps, sounds that Roshi was very familiar with.

Halfway towards the exit the took another look at the TV and saw it, it was a porn movie, a big muscular man fucking a young woman on a doggystyle position, Roshi could feel his pants getting tighter around his crotch but now wasn’t the time nor the place for that, he HAD to get out of there.

He turned around, kept walking towards the front door and grabbed the doorknob, carefully turning around until it finally opened, but right as he thought he was free the Android called him out.

— Won’t you even say goodbye before you leave? – The Android asked.

Roshi turned his body around to face the Android and assumed a fighting stance, 18 simply got up and walked towards him, the weak light from the TV was enough to show her features, her short blonde hair a bit messy after a long battle, her black shirt rather tight against her boobs along with a blue jacket with the Red Ribbon Army logo on the back.

But below her waits she was wearing something that Roshi never expected to see… nothing, besides her boots, everything else below her waist was totally naked, her fit thighs, perfect bubble shaped ass and a wet pussy totally exposed right in front of Roshi.

That view left him speechless and the old man completely dropped his guard, now his cock was so hard that it hurt, that woman could’ve been responsible for the death of countless lives, some of which belonged to his friends, but she was also unbelievably hot and half naked in front of him.

— You might want to pick your jaw from the floor, old man. – Said 18.

Roshi couldn’t even respond, a fresh pussy right in front of him turned off his brain from any outside distractions.

— What is it? You never saw a naked woman before? – 18 asked – No… according to my database you saw plenty of it, and you did a lot more than just looking…

18 flicked her finger against Roshi’s forehead and sent him flying away outside the island, sliding on the sand and bringing Roshi back to reality.

18 stepped on Roshi while he was on the floor, preventing him from getting up, he felt like he was about to die, but the sight of her naked pussy right above him wasn’t all that bad.

— So you are Android 18… - Said Roshi – Such a young woman like yourself committing those atrocities…  
— Your words kinda fall flat when your cock is so hard looking at this “atrocity”… - Said 18, with an amused look on her face – And speaking of which, pull it out.  
— E-Excuse me? – Said Roshi, confused with her request.  
— Your cock, I want to see it. – 18 repeated.

It’s impossible to describe how confused and horny Roshi was, but anyway, he obliged, reaching down to his pants and revealing his cock, which was painfully hard even at the danger of the situation.

— You really are hopeless to have such a massive boner in a situation like this. – Said 18.  
— Well, you can’t blame me, I haven’t seen a naked woman ever since you damn Androids showed up. – Said Roshi.  
— Oh, poor you, maybe I should kill you and end your misery. – Said 18, pushing her foot harder against Roshi’s chest.  
— If you were going to kill me you would’ve done it already… - Said Roshi, with difficulty to breath due to 18’s boot against his chest.  
— How observant of you… but you’re right, luckily for you, you may have some sort of utility for me… - Said 18.

18’s foot began moving, from his chest, to his belly and finally, to his crotch, lightly stepping on his balls, which only intensified Roshi’s boner and almost made him cum on the spot before finally releasing him.  
Roshi sat down on the sand from the beach and watched 18 taking off her boots.

— I’m on a good mood right now, so how about you and I play a little game old man? – Said 18.  
— A game? – Said Roshi, a bit worried about his life.  
— Yeah…

The Android took off her jacket and then her black shirt, revealing her boobs to Roshi, her breasts bounced and jiggled as they fell from her shirt, that sight rushed Roshi’s blood so fast to his head that he got a nosebleed, but even after losing blood, his penis was still hard as a diamond.

— I got this idea from one of those movies you know. – Said 18, watching Roshi cleaning the blood from his nose – Let’s call it a… sex game.  
— S-S-S-SEX?! – Roshi repeated, if it wasn’t from the chest pain after being stepped on by 18, he would think that this was another wet dream.  
— Stop repeating everything I say. – Said 18 – Follow me, we can play this game more comfortably inside.  
— YES MA’AM! – Roshi replied.

Roshi immediately got on his feet and followed 18 inside, eyes locked at her beautiful ass jiggling at each step she made.

— The rules of the game are simple – Said 18, getting upstairs – We’ll have sex and whoever cums 3 times first loses, pretty simple right?  
— And what happens if I lose? – Roshi asked.  
— I kill you… - 18 simply replied – And if you win you get to live.  
— O-Okay… - Roshi replied.

He was betting his life on this game, but the idea of dying having sex with 18 didn’t sound so bad in his head, backing up wasn’t an option, so he just agreed with her conditions.

— We’ll play in your room. – Said 18, opening the door to Roshi’s room – I’ll give you an advantage and let you start first since seems like you’ll cum just by standing near me.

18 sat at the edge of the bed with her legs open, offering her wet pussy to Roshi, who was drooling at the sight of it like a hungry man looking at a plate of food.

— Come on old man, come and get it… - Said 18, spreading her pussy lips with her fingers.

All Roshi wanted was to jump on top of her and fuck her until morning, but he had to put his mind to work and think of the most effective way to do this, if he came first he would be in a huge disadvantage, so he had to make her cum before him.

— What’re you waiting for? – 18 asked – Did you change your mind? I can just put a hole on your chest if that’s what you want…

Roshi finally stepped forward and kneeled in front of 18, his face was mere inches away from her pink wet pussy.

— Oh, so you want to eat me out, huh. – 18 observed – Go ahead then.

Roshi buried his face between her legs and began sucking her pussy, sticking her tongue deep inside her womb and licking her clit, 18 trapped his head with her thighs and just enjoyed his hard work, the old man was surprisingly good at what he was doing, and her pussy got even wetter than before.

— Not bad old man, maybe you actually stand a chance. – Said 18.

Roshi kept eating her out and 18 was getting closer to her limit, out of nowhere Roshi stood up, still with his head between her thighs, 18 fell back on the bed with her legs up while Roshi continued to eat her pussy, he was giving his best and it was paying off.

— W-What are you doing? – 18 asked, taken by surprise.

18 was getting at her limit, breathing heavily and her legs were getting numb, all she needed was a final push, and Roshi had just the thing in mind, he got rid of her legs locking his head with ease and pushed her on the bed.

— What the… why did you st-

18 tried to ask something but Roshi forced his tongue in her mouth in a French kiss, but that wasn’t all, the old man pushed 2 of his fingers inside the Android’s pussy and began fingering her hard.

“Shit, he’s actually going to make me cum!” 18 thought.

And within seconds 18 began squirting on his fingers, showering the room with her pussy juices, the only thing holding back her moans was Roshi’s mouth locked against hers while her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

— S-Stop it you idiot! I already came! – Said 18, pushing Roshi’s fingers out of her pussy.  
— Heh heh heh! One point for me! – Said Roshi.  
— For now… my turn. – Said 18 – Take off your clothes and stand up next to the bed, old man.  
— Yes ma’am! – Said Roshi.

Roshi did as he was told, getting naked and standing up next to the bed with his cock pointed towards 18, who was lying on her stomach facing the head of his penis, his filthy cock smelled like dead fish after hiding in a hot submarine for so long, his size was impressive, as big as 18’s forearm, maybe bigger, veiny and as thick as a soda can.

— Jeez, I should let you take a shower before doing this… - Said 18.

But that didn’t stop her, she grabbed his shaft and began stroking it back and forward, that alone was taking Roshi to his edge, but that was only the beginning, 18 stuck out her tongue and started gently licking the tip of his cock, cleaning the leaking pre-cum before putting it in her mouth.

“This tastes as bad as it smells” 18 thought, rolling her tongue around the head of his cock.

She moved her head deeper, putting half of his cock inside her mouth, Roshi moaned, struggling to hold back his urges, but it wasn’t easy, 18 was playing with his cock, sucking his head and licking all of his shaft, cleaning all of his cock with her tongue, even sucking his balls while jerking him off.

“He’s holding better than I thought, then how about this?” 18 thought.

She moved even deeper on his cock, deepthroating Roshi, and he couldn’t hold back anymore, the old man grabbed her head with both hands and began facefucking her, slapping his balls against her chin while he rocked his hips against her face.

— OH! I WAITED SO LONG TO DO THIS! – Said Roshi.

The smell combined with his long cock reaching all the way down her throat made breathing a hard task for the Android, but she could hold it for as long as necessary, Roshi was nearly hugging her head while slamming his cock against her mouth.

— I’M GONNA CUM! – Roshi announced.

He thrust hard against her face and pushed his cock as possible down her throat, completely blocking her breath before unleashing his load, an explosion of semen came out of his penis, overflowing 18’s mouth, she tried to push back but Roshi had a surprisingly strong grip on her head.

He released one load and then another, and another, 18 had no option but to swallow, but he came so much that a lot of it spilled out through the sides of her mouth, leaking down her chin and dripping on the bed.

He kept going for nearly 2 minutes until he was finally done, despite having infinite energy, 18 nearly passed out from lack of breath after drinking so much cum, but at last, Roshi was finished, releasing weeks of jizz packed in his balls before slowly pulling out his dick from her lips and cumming some more on her face.

Roshi fell on his butt, relieved after cumming so much.

— Are you done? – 18 asked, gulping the final load of spunk.  
— Y-Yeah… - Roshi replied, breathing heavily – I feel a lot lighter after that!  
— I don’t doubt it… - Said 18 – How many times do you think you came? 5? 6? I guess I already won.  
— H-Hey! That was one big load! – Said Roshi – There’s 2 more!  
— Sure… - 18 agreed – Let’s pretend that you only came once, but if you can’t get hard then that means you lose, old man.  
— Don’t underestimate me, young lady! – Said Roshi – There’s a lot more from where that came from!

He wasn’t lying, even after all that his cock was still as hard as before.

— Good, because I think it’s time for me to get serious… - Said 18.

18 got up from the bed and stood before Roshi, who was now lying down catching his breath.

— You can stay the way you are, old man. – Said 18 – Let’s take things to the next level…

18 squatted on top of Roshi until her pussy touched his cock, she grabbed his penis and rubbed the head against her labia.

— Ready? – She asked.  
— Hell yeah! – Roshi replied.

She sat on his dick, slowly descending all the way in, they were both still sensitive after cumming the first time, but on the bright side, Roshi thought he had some time before he had another load ready.

18 began bouncing up and down on his lap, Roshi enjoyed the sight of her boobs jumping in front of him while she rode him, and 18 very much enjoyed the sensation of his hard cock inside her.

His cock was definitely the biggest one she’s ever experienced, having that thick rod of meat stretching her cunt was different to say the least, she could feel that there was something different about his penis, it’s not even been 2 minutes since they started but his cock was reaching all her G-Spots.

Her pleasure was visible, her hips moved on their own, it was like her pussy wanted to eat as much of his cock as possible, despite his life being at risk, Roshi had a large smile on his face, there was nothing more beautiful to him than the look of pure lust on 18’s face.

Unknown to her, Roshi was using a technique he developed a long time ago, by focusing his ki around his cock he could hit all the right spots to bring any woman to orgasm, he wasn’t sure if this would work on an Android, but it seemed like that part of her was still human.

— Hehehe! Seems like it’s gonna be 2 to 1 to me! – Said Roshi.  
— I wouldn’t be so sure… - Said 18.

18’s hips stopped moving and suddenly Roshi could feel her cunt getting a lot tighter, squeezing his cock hard, she tightened the muscles of her pussy around his dick and caught Roshi by surprise, suddenly he wasn’t so sure if he really had the advantage in the game.

— OH! OOOOOOHHH! THIS IS AMAZING! – Said Roshi.  
— Eh… where’s all that confidence from before? – 18 asked – What? Don’t tell me you’ll cum just from that, I haven’t even start yet.

She began moving, wiggling her hips and grinding her pussy against his cock, 18 lied her body on top of his, putting his face right between her boobs, Roshi hugged her in response, wrapping his arms tightly around her body.

18 stopped playing around and began rocking her hips up and down, way faster than before, so fast that her ass was just a blur on top of his cock, the pleasure was indescribable for Roshi, but although putting a brave face, 18 was also on the edge.

Roshi was moaning with her face between her boobs, he couldn’t speak but he let his body do all the talking.

— You’re making some pretty disgusting noises for someone your age. – Said 18, with a grin – you did well, but you should admit defeat already.

The noises he was making wasn’t just meaningless sounds of a man lost in pleasure, but a technique to save his life, his Sleepy Boy Technique, with little space to move or breath underneath her body he couldn’t do it properly, but it didn’t matter, his goal wasn’t to make her sleep, but to just slow down her moves and buy himself some time.

18 felt her body getting heavy and her moves slowed down considerably, she figured this was Roshi’s doing and pushed her boobs harder against his face to shut him up.

— That’s a low blow, old man. – Said 18, annoyed.

Roshi couldn’t reply, but he let his body do the talking, his hands began moving from her back, passing through her hips until he reached her ass and gave it a hard squeeze to her buttcheeks.

Roshi began moving on his own, pounding her from below, they were both at their edge, after his sleepy boy technique, 18’s mind was much more vulnerable to Roshi’s advances, and the old master took advantage of that, he rolled their bodies around and get on top of her.

— W-What are you doing?! – 18 asked, surprise by Roshi’s moves again.  
— I’M WINNING THIS GAME! – Roshi yelled.

Roshi pinned 18 to the floor on a missionary position and began fucking her wildly, and it was working, 18 really was at the edge and had no idea for how long she would last, but she wasn’t going to cum alone, she knew Roshi wouldn’t last much longer either.

The slapping sounds of their hips clashing against each other was echoing around the house and 18 finally met her limit, her eyes rolled back and she gave a loud moan, screaming of pleasure as she squirted.

— AAAHHH! F-FUUUUUUUCK! – 18 screamed.  
— 2… to 1… to me! – Roshi stated.

The old master stopped moving, taking his time to recompose himself, if they kept going for even a second longer he was sure he would cum, and as much as he wanted to fill the Android’s pussy with his cum, he thought it would be better to hold back for now, but 18 wouldn’t allow him.

Roshi began moving away from her to take his cock out, but before he could do so, 18 wrapped her legs around him.

— You’re not going anywhere! – Said 18.

Now 18 turned the tables and rolled herself on top of Roshi, riding him on a cowgirl position again.

— I won’t cum alone, old man! – Said 18.

Once again, she tightened the muscles of her pussy around his cock and didn’t waste time before moving up and down, although she was at risk of cumming yet again and losing the game, she knew it was worth the risk and turn things into a tie.

— Come on! I know you want to cum! So fucking do it already! – 18 ordered.  
— N-No! I won’t… lose to you… - Said Roshi.  
— Funny, I heard this line a hundred times by now, but never like this… - 18 replied.

18 approached his face to Roshi’s, looking at him straight in the eye, her blue eyes so close to his were almost hypnotizing, he could feel her hot breath against his mustache.

— Don’t you want to fill this pussy? – 18 whispered to him.  
— Y-Yes, but… - Roshi replied.  
— Forget about the stupid rules – Said 18 – I want you to cum inside me! Please…  
— H-Hey! This is a low blow! – Said Roshi.

18 kissed him in the mouth, pushing her tongue in his mouth just like he did before, Roshi never struggled so hard to not cum before, all he needed was one small push to throw him over the edge, 18 broke the kiss and took her mouth to the side of his head.

— Cum inside me… Master. – 18 whispered at his ear.  
— OOOOOOOHHHH!

He couldn’t hold anymore and blew his load in her cunt, shooting cum out like a geyser, his hot gooey semen overflew out of her pussy and spilled all over the floor, the sensation of being creampied almost made her cum yet again, but 18 managed to hold herself together, not wanting to lose her own game.

— N-Now it’s 2 to 2! – Said 18.

Roshi was too tired to answer, those 2 loads were the biggest ones of his life and he wasn’t sure if he could survive another round.

— We’re tied, but if you can’t go for another round then it’s game over for you, old man. – Said 18.  
— I… I can do it! – Said Roshi.  
— Really? I doubt there’s even a drop left in your balls right now. – 18 replied.  
— Heh, I already told you not to underestimate me! – Said Roshi.

Roshi got up from the floor with difficulty, walked to the bed, where he tossed his pants to, reached in his pockets and picked up a Senzu Bean that he brought from the submarine, 18 watched as he picked up the green bean and putted it in his mouth.

— So you have one of those too, these are a real pain in the ass you know. – Said 18 – But I’ll allow it.

Roshi gulped the bean and his stamina came back to him, he never imagined he would use the Senzu Bean for such purpose.

— We can go on now… - Said Roshi, motivated to win.  
— Good, since you’re the first person to last this long I’ll make it special! – Said 18.  
— How many times have you done this? – Roshi asked.  
— A few, the first time was with that bald student of yours, he was so dumb that he masturbated the moment I took off my shirt and came on the floor, he couldn’t get hard again after that, so I killed him. – Said 18, as if it was nothing.

Roshi got angry hearing her talking so casually about killing his student, but he had to keep his mind focused on the game.

— But no one has managed to make me cum even once, so as your prize, I’ll let you fuck me in the ass… - Said 18.

That last statement left Roshi speechless, he never imagined his day would end like this, fucking the Android that killed so many innocents, in the ass.

— Come on, old man, let’s end this! – Said 18.

She walked to the bed, got on her fours and offered her ass to Roshi, who just stared at her with his mouth open as 18 wiggled her ass in front of him.

— Be glad, old man, this is the last thing you’ll do before you die. – Said 18, confident in her victory.  
— I am… but I’m not going anywhere! – Said Roshi.

The old master began powering up, yelling, accumulating power inside him and allowing that power to explode, expanding his muscles and using his muscular form, but that wasn’t all, his cock also grew in size like a massive wood pole, making 18 think again about offering her ass to the old man.

— Let’s begin! – Said Roshi, grabbing an old lube bottle he kept at his bedside table and emptying it all over his cock.  
— A-Actually I think

18 was about to go back with her word, but Roshi wasn’t going to allow it, destroying her ass would be his own way to avenge his friends, Roshi pinned her head against the bed with one hand and positioned his cock against her ass with the other, getting ready to give 18 the pounding of a lifetime.

Roshi began pushing, but his cock seemed way too thick to get in, getting only the tip alone was already a hard task, even with the lube.

— There’s no way it’s gonna fit you idiot! – 18 protested.  
— Then I’ll have to put more force into it! – Roshi replied.

And he did as he said, he putted more power in his thrust and managed to push the tip inside her asshole, 18 bit the pillow not to scream, but with the head in, he didn’t need much more to penetrate his entire cock in.

Roshi was balls deep inside 18’s ass, his cock was so big that it formed a bulge on her stomach.

— F-FUCK! NOT SO DEEP! – Said 18.  
— You’ll experience all the power of the Kame Style! – Said Roshi.

Roshi hooked 18’s mouth with his finger, grabbed her waist and began pounding her from behind, stretching out her asshole to the shape of his dick, up until that point 18 had only experienced anal with toys, but now she was taking the largest cock of her life smashing her ass without holding back.

The pain slowly turned into pleasure and 18 began enjoying that fat cock inside her, she wanted more of it and Roshi would gladly give it to her.

— Come on, old man! Is that all you got? – 18 teased him.  
— All I got? Not even close! – Roshi replied – KAME STYLE! TURTLE HEAD!

Roshi hugged her body, passed his arms between her legs and locked her on a full nelson, from that position nothing would stop Roshi from giving her the punishment she deserved, The old Master began hammering her ass with all his might, from where she was there was nothing she could do to counter his techniques.

— AH! AH! FUCK!

The game was almost over, 18 was at her limit, she never expected to experience so much pleasure from anal sex, especially from some old rug like Roshi, but she was okay with losing, and sensing her orgasm approaching, Roshi picked up the pace.

— This is my Original and most powerful move! – Roshi announced – Ka… Me…

18 grinded her teeth sensing what was about to come.

— Ha… Me…

His cock expanded even further inside her ass, but Roshi wasn’t slowing down, he was only one step away from victory.

— HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Roshi screamed.

18’s eyes rolled once again and she let out a loud moan as she squirted all over the place, Roshi also came with her, shooting yet another massive load inside her ass, the cum flew directly into her stomach, even spilling out of her mouth and plenty of it leaking out of her asshole and dripping from his balls.

Now being done with his personal vendeta, Roshi tossed her on his bed like an used sex doll, although her stamina was infinite, 18 was tired and sweating with her hips shaking and still squirting, with hot semen coming out of her ass like an open faucet.

— That was for my students… - Said Roshi – And it’s 3 to 2! I win!

Roshi could no longer maintain his muscular form and went back to normal, 18’s mind was so lost in pleasure she could barely answer, but she found the strength to talk back.

— H-Hey… you came too! It’s a tie! – She said.  
— Okay then, let’s keep going until we have a clear winner! – Said Roshi.  
— N-Nevermind! I lost! – Said 18, not ready for another round.

Roshi was ready for more, he flipped her over and began fucking her pussy on missionary again, and through the entire night Roshi used her as he pleased, fucking her on his bed, the floor, the wall, at some point they even got downstairs and fucked in every room of the house, the game stopped mattering a long time ago, Roshi just wanted to get his dick wet for as long as he could.

Four hours 18’s moans echoed through the sea, but at some point Roshi was finally satisfied and left 18 drenched with his cum with her hips shaking after squirting so much, he opened the door of his home to leave in the following morning.

— That’s 53 to 21, I win. – Said Roshi, leaving his house.

Now after finally satiating his lust, Roshi swam back to his Submarine, that was a day that neither him or 18 would ever forget, the old Master went back to his friends with a victorious smile on his face, and the Android spent the next days walking with his cum leaking from her ass.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in having a story written by me then consider commissioning me https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Cq5MQ5oRcQm17FbPS6P2wVpuLtew9VUi_pThhP-gp0o/edit?usp=sharing


End file.
